kc_ulucfandomcom-20200215-history
Air, Water, and Soil Pollution
To protect the rights of all property owners to use their own property without hazards of poisoning, sickness, or severe physical discomfort imposed by others, property owners who release contaminates beyond the specified limits below are subject to a fine of not more than $500. - (Author's note: I'm not a lawer, and don't plan to be one, but you get the idea. There has to be some penalty for noncompliance or the law has no teeth. Perhaps enforcement should be its own section?) 1.1 Limitations on airborn pollution releases 1.1.1 Measurement #Measurements shall be made in accordance with any standard for measuring atmospheric pollutants utilized by the Idaho Department of Environmental Quality (ID DEQ)at the time of such measurement, although the ID DEQ need not administer the measurements. Once measurements are taken, they shall be used to calculate the Pollutant Standards Index (PSI) per the 1994 publication by the EPA (Authors note: we'll need the exact publication name). #Measurement for the evaluation of a property shall be made at not less than 3 equidistant points on the boundary lines of the property. #Measurement for the evaluation of an area surrounding a property shall be made on public land or roads within 50 miles of the property. No less than 3 measurements shall be taken, and the measurements shall be made no less than 1 mile apart. 1.1.2 Specific limits on airborn pollution #No property owner or other user of any property shall release pollutants such that the average PSI on the boundary of the propery is more than 300 PSI units above the (mean) average of the area surrounding the property for a period of more than 24 hours. #No property owner or other user of any property classified as Working Lands (WG or WL) shall release pollutants such that the average PSI on the boundary of the propery is more than 250 PSI units above the average of the area surrounding the property for a period of more than 5 days, or 200 PSI units for more than 3 months. #No property owner or other user of any property classified as Nonresidential (C or I) shall release pollutants such that the average PSI on the boundary of the propery is more than 200 PSI units above the average of the area surrounding the property for a period of more than 5 days, or 150 PSI units for more than 3 months. #No property owner or other user of any property classified as Residential (CO, E, S, or EN) shall release pollutants such that the average PSI on the boundary of the propery is more than 150 PSI units above the average of the area surrounding the property for a period of more than 5 days, or 100 PSI units for more than 3 months. #No property owner or other user of any property classified as Public Resource or Regional Destination (SC or PRD) shall release pollutants such that the average PSI on the boundary of the propery is more than 150 PSI units above the average of the area surrounding the property for a period of more than 72 hours.